


Together Again

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the Pokémon Masters trailer, Green loves Red's new outfit, He is also adorable af, M/M, Red uses sign language, kind of established relationship, this is pure fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: Red and Green travel to the island of Pasio.But more importantly, Red gets a new outfit.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here's a few things to know before reading:
> 
> 1\. Red and Green are kind of in a relationship??? Like, they haven't made it official or put a label on it, but they're SUPER close. They kiss and cuddle and all that cute shit.
> 
> 2\. It is mentioned that Red and Green haven't seen each other in a while, and that is because Red has been traveling.
> 
> 3\. This whole thing was written in like two hours in an arcade while a friend gave me ideas.
> 
>   
> That being said, enjoy.

When Green arrived in Pasio, his first mission was to find Red before he managed to wander too far into this new place. He knew that Red would most likely bolt into the wilderness as soon as he came across a group of trainers he didn't recognise.

He sighed as he walked around aimlessly in the viewing area of the battle stadium. This was where they had been told to come, so Green figured it would be a good place to begin his search.

He'd managed to find Lance and Silver along the way, and asked them both if they had seen Red. Nither of them even knew Red was supposed to be here. Great.

Green pulled out his Pokégear, and sent a message to Red, asking him where he was. A reply came much quicker than he expected.

**_'I'm here. Saw you talking with Lance earlier, I didn't want to interrupt. Sorry.'_ **

Of course. Of fucking course Red ran off because he didn't want to get involved in a conversation.

**_'Where the hell are you? I've been here for an hour already and haven't seen you.'_ **

**_'Top floor, on the balcony.'_ **

Finally.

He slid his Pokégear back into his pocket and went in search of the stairs.

  
Thirty minutes (and a lot of various trainers stopping him to introduce themselves) later, he finally arrived on the top floor of the stadium. There weren't many people here, which was most likely why Red picked this floor to watch the battles.

After nearly making an entire loop of the floor, he pulled out his Pokégear again and began typing out a message. But before he could send it, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Red.

Red signed a simple 'Hi' to him and smiled. It took Green a second to realize that Red had a completely new outfit. And he would be lying if he said it didn't look really good on him. "Hi, yourself. What's with the new outfit?"

Red instinctively reached up and tugged lightly at his hat, looking away for a moment before responding, _"I didn't want people to recognize me as easily. Do you..."_ , he hesitated for a moment, a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks, _"Do you like it?"_

Green took a moment to really look him over. He would have never guessed that Red could actually put together a decent outfit. Much less one that was different from his usual style, yet seemed to fit him so well.

He looked back up at Red's face (his cheeks now a darker shade of pink), "I love it. It really suits you."

Red's face now matched his name as he tugged down the brim of his hat to hide it. He signed a quick 'Thank you' before grabbing Green's arm and leading him to a shaded area behind where he had been viewing the battles.

"Where are we going?", Green asked.

Red let go of his arm and turned around to face him, biting his lip like he did when he wasn't sure about something, or was nervous. _"We haven't seen each other in a while so I... I want you to-... Nevermind."_ , he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, looking away from Green.

Green leaned his shoulder against the wall, facing him as he leaned in slightly so he was just inches away from Red, "You want me to... What?"

He glanced over at Green briefly, shaking his head as he looked down at his feet. Without realizing it, he bit down harder on his lip as he lost himself in thought. It wasn't until Green's thumb gently pulled it free that he could taste a small amount of blood.

"Hey, you'll make yourself bleed if you keep doing that.", Green warned as he lightly brushed Red's bottom lip with his thumb. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, "Now, what is it that you want me to do?"

Red stared at him for a few seconds, lips slightly parted as he tried to make his hands work again. _"Since we haven't seen each other... I wanted you to..."_ , he hesitated, then took a deep breath and signed quickly, _"I want you to kiss me."_ , as soon as he finished, he pulled his hat down to cover his burning face.

Green laughed quietly at how Red had completely pulled his hat off his head just to cover his face. He reached up to lift it enough to see his eyes, "Hey there.", he smiled, Red was absolutely adorable. "You know, I can't kiss you If your hat's in the way.", he watched as Red took his hat off and held it nervously as he looked up at Green.

Green stood up straighter, "To be honest, when I first saw you, this was what I wanted to do.", his hands found their way to either side of Red's vest collar and pulled him forward so their lips met.

Red tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed and leaned more into the kiss. Green's lips were soft, warm, and familiar. It had been a while, and Red was craving this. For them to be close. To be together.

He sighed, for once he wasn't afraid of being in an unfamiliar place with people he didn't know. As long as Green stayed with him, he would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.
> 
> My feet are sore from wearing worn out rental skates.
> 
> I can't stop hearing Galaga music and sound effects in my head bc I'm pretty sure I spent a good hour playing it non-stop while in the arcade.
> 
> And did I mention that I'm tired???
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this mostly self indulgent story. It's bad, and I could do better, but sleep, man. I need to sleep.


End file.
